Annabel Lee
by RainSpell
Summary: Inspired by a headcanon I found online. Annabeth never made it back from the war, and Percy's English class has to read the poem 'Annabel Lee' by Edgar Allan Poe. Told from Paul's point of view. Oneshot


**Hey guys, RainSpell here!**

**So I was surfing the net, and stumbled upon this amazingly awesomely sad headcanon. It inspired me to write this story.**

**This is what it said:**

**Percy stormed out of English class while they were reading the poem "Annabel Lee". Paul let him go; he knew how painful that poem must be for Percy, ever since he lost Annabeth in the war**

**The link to the original is in my profile, so check it out! (More headcanons there too)**

**This was a spur-of-the-moment story, so don't hate me! Plus, it's really short...**

**Anyways, I do not own any part of the Percy Jackson books. I also don't own "Annabel Lee" by Edgar Allan Poe.**

* * *

The first of Paul's 5th period English class started trickling into the classroom. Paul sat at his desk, idly grading papers as he waited for the bell to ring, signaling the beginning of class. He looked up as Percy walked into the room, shoulders hunched over and fatigue showing all over his body. Paul was saddened at the sight of the boy he'd come to love as his own son. Ever since the war, Percy had become serious and depressed; nothing like the cheerful and almost carefree teenager Paul had known. Paul had been surprised at the sight of Percy when he came home after a summer at Camp Half-Blood. Paul knew the reason for Percy's change in attitude. He'd been there when Sally was told. Ever since then, there was no warmth in those sea-green eyes. Nothing left but cold emptiness.

The sharp sound of the bell signaled to Paul that it was time to get the class going. There was no knowing what would happen if Paul left a class of high schoolers without a guide.

"Okay, class, settle down," Paul waited for the students to get settled into their chairs, quiet down, and quit acting like third graders.

When the class was more-or-less silent, he continued with his lesson plan. "So today we will finish up our Edgar Allan Poe unit with his final compete poem. Turn to page 261 in your textbooks, if you will. And no, that wasn't a suggestion."

The classroom filled with the soft sound of murmurs and pages turning. While everyone was taking their sweet time getting to the poem, Paul risked a glance at Percy. His face was expressionless, and Paul could tell he was at the page, just not reading it. Maybe that was a good thing.

"We're going to spend pretty much today looking briefly at this poem, so pay attention and take notes. Yes, your finals may include part of this poem," Paul said, scanning the room for potential 'volunteers' to read the passage. "Who wants to start reading the poem? Grace, how about you?"

"It was many and many a year ago, in a kingdom by the sea, That a maiden there lived whom who may know by the name of Annabel Lee. And this maiden she lived with no other thought-yeah no other thought, than to love and be loved by me," She read.

Quiet snickers and giggles traveled through the room. Paul just glared at the class.

"Next," he paused "Cameron."

The blonde haired boy spun around in his chair, and searched frantically before finding the spot and beginning to read, "I was a child and she was a child, in this kingdom by the sea, but we loved with a love that was more than love-I and my Annabel Lee," He broke off, laughing with his friends.

Paul noticed the blood beginning to slowly drain out of Percy's gaunt face. It wouldn't be long.

"Taylor, please continue, since it seems as though Mr. Casto is unable to finish," Paul sighed, glaring at the group of boys in the back.

"With a love that the winged seraphs of Heaven coveted her and me. And this was the reason that, long ago, in this kingdom by the sea, a wind blew out of a cloud, chilling my beautiful Annabel Lee; so that her highborn kinsmen came and bore her away from me, to shut her up in a sepulchre in this kingdom by the sea."

Percy's face now lacked color, and his fingers started twitching. Paul wondered if the water in the classroom's water dispenser would start moving soon.

He pointed to another classmate to continue the poem.

"The angels, not half so happy in Heaven, went envying her and me. Yes! That was the reason, as all men know, in this kingdom by the sea, that the wind came out of the cloud by night, chilling and killing my Annabel Lee. But our love it was stronger by far than the love, of those who were older than we, or many far wiser than we, and neither the angels in Heaven above, nor the demons down under the sea, can ever dissever my soul from the soul of the beautiful Annabel Lee. For the moon never beams, without bringing me dreams, of the beautiful Annabel Lee," The student stopped, waiting for Paul to assign a new reader.

Instead, Paul was looking at Percy, pale as a ghost, hands clenching his pencil so hard his knuckles were white. Then without a word, Percy abruptly stood up, and stormed out of the classroom. Paul let him go; he knew how painful that poem must be for Percy, ever since he lost Annabeth in the war. Paul had been dreading this moment ever since he planned out his lesson. The students watched in mild interest, wondering what had caused Percy to leave. They would never know and never come close to knowing. And they'd never understand.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! It was definentaly different for me, since I normally don't write sad stuff like this. Review (as always) appreciated!**

**~RainSpell**


End file.
